logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WTVJ
1949–1951 1951–1957 1957–1960 1960–1964 1964–1988 1964–1969 1969–1983 wtvj70countdown.JPG|Master tape countdown, 1970 wtvj70slide.JPG|July 1970 slide 55.jpg 52462448-6D4F-4701-9BB3-F3E36B79E247.jpeg|Late Show intro 37A2F3BC-BFB3-4505-AB6B-B32CAFB62092.jpeg|Bicentennial promo KTMSN Logo.png Backdrop4.png WTVJ81ID.jpg|Station ID from early 1981 D701D267-F245-440B-81E1-F48196161F68.png 1983–1989 This logo retained the "4" design of the previous logo; only in a rounded square instead of a circle. This logo would often be shown in an slanted format (often on intros for the station's newscasts). 7.jpg Screen shot 2016-06-09 at 8.37.05 PM.png WTVJ (Share the Spirit).jpg A6414E83-60D1-4DA1-B571-425BC2B54640.jpeg|News intro, 1984 BE5A9493-4028-4600-B4BE-0AEFDC8C9197.jpeg|promo for "Safe, Strong, and Free", 1984 A31D2AC7-10A4-4E09-90A7-FD3FF79AA9EE.jpeg|"Charlie's Angels" promo, 1984 432E18DE-009E-426E-B4CF-1937FC7558F9.jpeg|"Love Connection" promo, 1984 A8F65AE0-9548-443C-BC40-921750A340D0.jpeg|Countdown on master tape A73775A6-47ED-44B7-B31D-EAE2C380FA1E.jpeg|Countdown on master tape 1988–1992 At 3:00 a.m. on January 1, 1989, WTVJ, WCIX (channel 6, now WFOR-TV, channel 4) and WSVN (channel 7) made a three-way affiliation swap that saw NBC programming move to WTVJ following the network's purchase of the station, which sent the CBS affiliation to WCIX following its purchase of channel 6, WSVN becoming a FOX affiliate. The underlying shape of this "4" is the same as its predecessor. WTVJ-News4-1988.png|''News 4'' logo (1988–1989) WTVJ-4News-1990.png|''Channel 4 News'' logo (1989–1991); alternate version without the "Channel" prefix was used from 1991 to 1992 WTVJ_News_4_at_Noon_1989.jpg|Station ID (1988–1991) WTVJ-5pm-NewsNow.jpg|''Channel 4 News Now'' open from early 1992 WTVJ-1992-Promo.jpg|WTVJ weeknight lineup promo from early 1992 WTVJ88ID.jpg|Station ID from news open from 1988 (prior to NBC switch, with "Lone 4") WTVJ92OlympicsID.jpg|The 25th Summer Olympic Games Station ID from Summer 1992 WTVJ-4News-1991.jpg|Channel 4 News open from late 1989 82497F9F-AF3B-47B4-B0EB-46FD57493BB5.jpeg|Countdown on master tape WTVJ_1989_Countdown.jpg 1992–1995 WTVJ1992a.svg|Alternate version of logo, also seen in news opens during the period 4News92.png|''Channel 4 News'' logo (1992-1995) WTVJ92ID.jpg|WTVJ station ID from late 1992 WTVJ-update.jpg|''Channel 4 News Update'' bumper from late 1992 WTVJ-Noon92.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' noon open from late 1992 December 1992 WTVJ Miami.jpg|''Channel 4 News Now'' open from late 1992 December 1992 WTVJ Miami 1.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 6 p.m. open from late 1992 WTVJNightcast.jpg|''Channel 4 News Nightcast'' open from late 1992 WTVJ-team-coverage.jpg|4 News "Team Coverage" logo WTVJ-Sports.jpg|''Channel 4 Sports'' logo (1992-1995) WTVJ Promos July 1993.jpg|WTVJ weeknight lineup promo from July 1993 WTVJ-45-years.png|WTVJ 45th Anniversary logo WTVJ-430pm.jpg|'Channel 4 News'' 4:30 p.m. open from early 1995'' WTVJ-530pm.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 5:30 p.m. open from late 1992 WTVJ-11pm.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 11 p.m. open from early 1995 WTVJ_Bertice_Sally_1993_Promo.jpg WTVJ_Daytime_Lineup_1993.jpg The logo 4 changed in December 1992. April–September 1995 Between April 1995 and September 10, 1995, WTVJ used these secondary logos. The "Channel 4 News" logo continued to be used on the station's newscasts until that date. WTVJ-NBC-1995.jpg|WTVJ station ID from April 1995 WTVJ-WTNCF95.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' "Where The News Comes First" promo from April 1995 September 10, 1995–2009 NBC6 1995-2009 vertical logo.gif|1995-2007 WTVJ NBC6net.png|2007-2009 On September 10, 1995, WTVJ swapped its over-the-air channel position with CBS station WCIX-TV, with WCIX moving to channel 4 (and changing their call letters to WFOR-TV) and WTVJ moving to channel 6. E83C5B22-DA97-4794-A69C-5B9B3D6C3606.jpeg|The logo is unveiled, September 9, 1995 SONY DVD RECORDER VOLUME Title 05 01.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' 11 p.m. open from 1995 6News95.png|''Channel 6 News'' logo from 1995 WTVJ-Noon.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' noon open from 1995 WTVJ-NBC6-1995.jpg|WTVJ station ID (1995-1997) WTVJ-WTNCF.jpg|''Where The News Comes First'' logo (1995-1997) WTVJ-Today-SouthFlorida.jpg|''Channel 6 News Today In South Florida'' open from 1995 47005044-9AF9-4840-AB2C-0B81930A7334.jpeg|Sky 6 promo A5D96B81-22B0-460D-89E8-155B5661E774.jpeg|Copyright notice, 1997 2009–2012 Nbcami logo.png|Website logo (2012) *Youtube: WTVJ NBC 6 New Graphics Package open *Youtube: WTVJ 60th anniversary promo 2012–present WTVJ_NBC_2012_logo_2.jpg|Variant 1 WTVJ-Android.svg WTVJ NBC 6 2012 logo.jpg|Variant 2 NBCMiami Main Logo.png|Website logo (2012-present) WTVJ Olympic logo.png|Olympic logo (2012-present) OLY-MIAMI.png WTVJ-1stAlertWX.svg Wtvj 240x40.png 6_in_the_mix_home_page.jpg WTVJ 70th Anniversary.jpg On July 18, 2012, WTVJ was rebranded "NBC 6 South Florida". The rebrand featured a new expansive set designed by Clickspring, new NBC Artwork's Look F graphics package which varies depending on the time of day, and a new custom music package with the NBC signature. Below are demonstrations of the new on-air look. The 6 used from this point is similar in style to the 6 used on rival WCIX from 1989 to 1995 before the two stations swapped frequencies. *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - News at 5&6pm *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - News at 11pm *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - South Florida Today at 6am Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:NBCUniversal Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:General Electric Category:Comcast Category:Cozi TV network affiliates Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 6 Category:NBC owned and operated stations Category:Television stations branded as channel 6 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:Kohlberg Kravis Roberts